Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Wand
by Master of Good
Summary: I don't know u will have to read it to find out about it i guess
1. Default Chapter

Ch.1. The Beginning  
  
Lily Potter loved her only child Harry Potter with all her heart. Nothing could separate the Potter family. In fact nothing really could hurt them for they had something only a few people had. They had powers. Magic as some called it. Well, anyway Lily and James wouldn't let anything happen to Harry. They thought they would be able to see Harry get his first wand and see him off to his first year at Hogwarts. But they were wrong dead wrong. Well it happened late one night Lily had just tucked in little Harry when it happened. First, they heard a knock at the door. They thought it was kind of late, so they suspected something. So James grabbed his wand and told Lily to grab Harry and get out. But it was to late. Before Lily could even get out of the nursery the door busted open and a figure entered through it. Then the cloaked figure started to climb the stairs toward James. But before James could do anything blue sparks flew from the figures wand and hit James in the heart and he collapsed. Then the figure moved upward. When it got to the top it took of its hood. Lily screamed, "Voldermont". But it was to late for her to run or do anything for now the sparks had already flown from the wand and now Lily laid collapsed on the floor. With harry up to her heart. Then Voldermont took his wand and pointed it at the defenseless child and said "KILLO MILLO" and red sparks flew from his wand. But it did not kill Harry for his parents died trying to save the child they loved. So because of their love for there son Harry did not die instead the sparks just died away and instead he was destroyed. Or was he?  
  
*LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
On Privet Drive everything is silent until about midnight when a figure appears at the end of the road. The figure takes out a lighter and points it at the first light and the light goes out. The figure does this until all the lights are out. Then a silver cat with black markings appears. "I thought you would be here Professor McGonagall," replied Dumbledore. Then the cat suddenly turns into a person. Then the two begin a conversation. Where is he at Dumbledore. I don't know Hagrid should have been here bye now. Then suddenly they heard a noise in the distance. They look up and see headlights getting closer and closer finally the motorcycle lands and a giant gets off. "Where is he I can't see him", shrieked McGonagall. " Wait a sec don't get your robe in a knot. I got him he is in my pocket." Then he very carefully took out a baby that has a scar on his forehead of a lighting bolt. "Is that all he got from Voldermont" asked Dumbledore. "Yeah, that is all", replied Hagrid. "Lucky child that one. Almost being killed by one of the most powerful dark wizard and all he got was a scar." Well anyway we better get this over with before dawn." So then Hagrid hands the child to Dumbledore then gets back on the motorcycle and takes off just before he starts to cry. Then McGonagall and Dumbledore head off down the road until suddenly they stop in front of a house. "I guess this is it", said Dumbledore. So they walk up to the porch and sit down Harry and he takes out a note and lays it on top. Then they walk back to the corner. Dumbledore then takes out the lighter and opens it then one by one the lights turn back on. Then he disappears. Then Professor McGonagall turn back into a cat and disappears into the dark.  
  
For this child was a special child and he didn't know it. Would he ever know it or would he never know about the past and what happened on that one tragic night? For this child would grow up as a legend in all wizards eyes and he may not know it. For this child was Harry Potter-The Boy Who Lived. 


	2. The bad Life

Ch.2 The Bad Life  
  
It had been nearly ten years since Harry had been left at the Dursleys door with the letter. They had read the letter but didn't want to believe it. So instead they always told Harry his parents had left him because they never wanted to see him.(which was a lie. Duh!) His parents loved him very much.  
  
*morning*  
  
"Wake up you worthless thing" Petunia said why'll banging on the door. "Today is Dudley's Birthday." "Hurry up hurry up!" She screamed. "I'm up, I'm up" said Harry. Just after had gotten up Dudley ran down the stairs than ran back up to the middle and started to jump Then he ran back down. Just as Harry was getting out Dudley ran by and slammed the cupboard door close making Harry fly backwards. Then he opened it back out and went into the kitchen. Just as he stepped in the kitchen Petunia yelled "hurry up Harry and don't burn the bacon. I want everything perfect for my little Dudley-kin birthday." "How many presents did I get" asked Dudley. "37" Vernon said. "I counted them myself" he said proudly. "WHAT!" Screamed Dudley, "that is 2 less than last year." That's okay pooky we will pick you up two more on the way back from the zoo. Okay mom. But does Harry have to come with us. Yes, I don't trust him here by himself. Can't he get a sitter. No, because no one wants to watch him. Fine then he can come. That's a good boy. Okay everyone in the car. Just before Harry got into the car Vernon grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't mess this up Harry or you will be locked in your room for a month," said Vernon angrily. Then they both got into the car and they left.  
  
*in the reptile house*  
  
"Why won't this thing do anything." Dudley screamed why'll banging on the glass of a snake cage. "It's sleeping" said Harry "leave it alone." "Make him work up dad" Dudley Wined. (Banging on the glass) "Wake up you Damn thing now" Yelled Vernon. "This is boring I want to leave" said Dudley. "Okay my Dudley-kin, Whatever you want" Just as Dudley was leaning against it one last time the glass disappeared and he fell in. Then the snake slithered by and hissed thank-you to Harry. He then replied your welcome. "DAD" Dudley screamed, "Harry was talking to the snake he did this to me." No I didn't!" Harry screamed. "That's enough of your lies Harry! Go get in the car now!" Screamed Petunia, red with anger.  
  
*home*  
  
"GET IN YOUR ROOM NOW AND DON'T COME OUT FOR A MONTH" Yelled Vernon.  
  
"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" Harry asked. "You can go twice a day that is it." "You will also get one meal a day but that is it." Vernon said.  
  
*2 weeks later*  
  
"Has it been a month yet." Asked Harry as someone walked bye. "No it has been only 2 weeks and here is your bread and water for the day." Vernon said while pushing a small glass of water and a piece of bread through a crack in the door. "Thanks" Harry said. 


End file.
